


Bless This Hot Mess

by SeraSprout



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Apartment AU, Cameos from other JYP idols, Comedy, Crack, Dumb pranks, Ensemble sitcom, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Office AU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraSprout/pseuds/SeraSprout
Summary: A Stray Kids Apartment/Office AU8 apartments1 office1 coffee shop9 dorksA whole new world of random hijinks for Bang Chan and the gang.Episodic style fic where any and/or all of our favourite crackheads live, laugh and maybe even learn a thing or two about each other.LATESTChapter 2 - The fugitive - where Jisung dons his detectives hat and catches a wanted criminalChapter 3 - The doctor - where Changbin turns out to be an alien and Chan gets a new tenant





	1. Prologue 1 - The landlord

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for checking out this fic.
> 
> Things to know:  
> You don't need to read the prologues! I wrote them for my own benefit, but you can start at Chapter 1 and you'll get the gist of it anyway.  
> The characters are aged up! They are old enough to be functioning human adults who hold professional jobs, live on their own and make terrible life decisions.  
> Most of the characters have specific jobs/careers! I am not an expert at all their careers, so if something is not right...please forgive me. Or drop me a line in the comments and educate me :)  
> The 'office' is a generic finance/property development/insurance company! It's filled with random JYP Nation people but you don't need to know the specifics. Its just a playground to imagine Chan and Changbin in suits and ties and being profesh ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The catalyst - where Bang Chan buys property and thinks big.

It’s not unheard of for generous, well-off parents to give their children cars, vacations or even apartments on their 21st birthday. However, Mr and Mrs Bang gave their son Chan his first rental property. Or at least the means to purchase his first rental property. They had intended for the generous financial loan to become, perhaps, the first building block of Chan’s own property portfolio. After all, property, real estate and smart investments were the lifeblood of the Bang’s fortunes. It had ensured that Chan and his siblings had grown up never wanting for anything and their parents hoped that Chan would follow in their footsteps.

Chan was, however, nothing if not surprisingly creative and somewhat of a risk taker. When he set his mind to something, nothing would stand in his way. It made him a talented musician and arguably the top Composition student at university. So instead of buying from his father’s suggested properties (small, stylishly understated townhouses and apartments near bustling suburbs), Chan promptly purchased a block of 8 flats which could only be described as a poster child for urban decay in Seoul – welcome to SKZ Apartments.

Needless to say, Mr Bang was not overly impressed.

What followed was several weeks of arguments, pleading and Mr Bang’s lawyers scrutinising the contract and purchase agreement Chan had signed, looking for loopholes to back out of the sale. Chan stood firm – the moment he had laid eyes on the block, he had known it was the one, he told his parents. So what if it was a little scruffy? A little unpolished? It had POTENTIAL, and nothing Mr Bang said could dissuade Chan from his purchase. In the end, Mr Bang had sighed and given in – perhaps this would at least be a good lesson for his son. 

There would be one condition - if Chan couldn't make the property profitable and occupied in 5 years, his parents would take it off him and Chan would be sent back to university to complete a much unwanted MBA. Chan was NOT interested in further studies. With this condition, Mr and Mrs Bang packed their bags and returned to Sydney to manage their Australian holdings. Chan waved them off at the airport.

“Have a safe flight and let me know when you’ve arrived?” Chan hugged his mother tightly.

She smiled fondly at him. “Of course we will. Look after yourself OK? We’re only a phonecall away. And remember, Felix is arriving in 4 weeks, so make sure to help him get settled. I told your aunt that you would make sure he’ll be looked after.”

Chan turned to his father. “I’ll make sure Mr Seo gets the December invoices and payslips on time, Dad.”

“Thanks son. Make sure you and Changbin don’t give Joon too much of a hard time.” Mr Bang clapped his hand on Chan’s shoulder. “Good luck with your…project.”

Chan rolled his eyes. “Dad…”

“I know I know, you got a bargain, an up-and-comer. Look Chan, finish up your studies, graduate well. Let Mr Seo handle the start up – he’ll help get some tenants in, get some capital flowing and by the time you’re ready to handle the property in a few months, you should have enough of a budget to turn that block into…whatever it is you’re envisioning.”

Chan brightened. “But we get control when we graduate yeah?”

“We? Oh, you and Changbin?” Mr Bang shook his head, equal amounts of fondness and dejection. “I don’t know what we were thinking the day Joon and I introduced you two. We were just business partners, until you and Changbin decided you were best friends and attached at the hip. Now we can never split!”

Chan hugged his father. “At least you get to leave our shenanigans to Mr Seo then. Now hurry up, or you’ll miss your flight!”

 

 

As Chan drove back home from the airport, he couldn’t help but eye the endless array of grey, white or beige homes lining the streets of Seoul. What would he do with SKZ Place? He hadn’t been entirely truthful with his parents regarding the purchase of the apartments. He had spun a story about high risk-high reward, long term investments, sustainable living and affordable housing for youth and a bunch of other vaguely relevant terms he had picked up from a TED Talk to win over his parents. 

It was sort of true, and Chan liked to think he was a progressive, future minded young Seoulite, but truth be told…Changbin had spotted the stodgy apartment block on a real estate website and joked about practicing living during the apocalypse and ‘hey, wouldn’t it be hilarious if you picked THAT shitty block and turned it into a zombie themed escape room haha you wouldn’t need to do ANYTHING to it”.

They had both laughed, scrolled through a few more pages and then turned back to their university assignments - but Chan’s brain had started ticking…it would be cool and so so satisfying to turn a wreck like that block into something worthwhile. He could turn it into something just a little different, something that stood out from the sea of white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT EPISODE:  
> The second prologue - where Seo Changbin abuses his powers and his Dad hates it
> 
>  
> 
> 'There were many ways to describe Seo Changbin - Devious, charismatic and often too smart for his own good were just the start.'


	2. Prologue 2 - The right hand man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second prologue - where Seo Changbin abuses his powers and his Dad hates it

There were many ways to describe Seo Changbin - Devious, charismatic and often too smart for his own good were just the start. Changbin had come from an equally privileged household and ever since he had begun to understand what was expected of him (living up to the family name, being a model son), he had been determined to be anything but - hence the freefall into hip hop music, rap and owning far, far too much black clothing.

His parents had been concerned. His mother was an gentle, unfailingly polite woman and his father was studious, well spoken and loved literature. The often angry, aggressive spitfire of Korean hip hop was a world away from what they were comfortable with.

The rest of Changbin’s high schooling had been filled with tutoring, nagging, vocal lessons (as if singing were a more acceptable musical route) and being dragged to university open days. It had gotten to the point that Changbin had wanted to avoid university if only to spite his parents.

Thankfully, it had been Chan that had stopped the rebellious cycle. Chan had gently suggested a truce. Study Finances, like Changbin’s parents wanted, but take Music as a side subject. Soundcloud, YouTube, Spotify...you didn't need a degree to put out music there. Changbin had grudgingly agreed – it was tiring being constantly at war (despite their differences Changbin loved his parents a lot) his parents were somewhat placated and peace had returned to the Seo household.

Changbin’s father had worked for and with Chan’s father for years. They were good friends and even better business partners and it brightened Changbin’s outlook on his own future, that even if his musical career failed, he might still get to work with Chan through their father’s companies. As it turned out, Changbin was AWESOME with money and business – being a little bit ruthless, a little bit risky and a whole lot of clever and logical made for a super financial analyst and Changbin found himself enjoying the Finance part of his degree despite his initial misgivings. 

After graduation, Seo Changbin was financial analyst wunderkind by day, and SpearB, producer and dark rapper for hire by night. It was a perfect balance and Chan took every opportunity to remind him that he was personally and solely responsible for this miraculous metamorphosis into a functioning adult human.

Well...mostly functioning.

 

<>

 

Email excerpts from the inbox of SEO HOJOON, Executive Director of Seo Financial Services.

 

From: Seo Hojoon  
Sent: Monday, 10 April 9:45am  
To: Bang Chan  
CC: Seo Changbin  
Subject: Contact at Seo Financial Services

Dear Mr Bang,

As discussed, I am pleased to officially introduce Seo Changbin, as your new main contact and personal accountant and financial advisor at Seo Financial Services. Though he has been working with you on a casual basis, please consider this his official appointment as of today.

Contact him directly should you have any queries.

Kind regards,

Hojoon  
Seo Financial Services

PS. Please don’t make me regret assigning my son to your portfolio. Please. Your father thinks this is, and I quote, “monumentally stupid”. I am cheering for you both, so please prove two old men wrong. 

___________________

From: Bang Chan  
Sent: Monday, 10 April 10:01am  
To: Seo Hojoon  
CC: Seo Changbin  
Subject: Contact at Seo Financial Services

Dear Mr Seo,

Thank you for letting me know. I will contact Mr Seo Jr regarding next week’s strata insurance renegotiation.

Mr Seo Jr, will Wednesday 3pm at your offices suit? 

Regards,

Chan  
Bang Developments

PS. Hojoon-adjusshi, what could possibly go wrong? :D

___________________

From: Seo Changbin  
Sent: Monday, 10 April 10:10am  
To: Bang Chan  
CC: Seo Hojoon  
Subject: Contact at Seo Financial Services

 

Dear Mr Bang,

Please, call me Changbin. I am VERY pleased to have been assigned to your portfolio. I can absolutely assure you that while I now have complete visibility of your expenditure and significant power over your finances, I will CERTAINLY not be taking any advantage of my position. I look forward to our first meeting ever for the first time next week, because we have definitely never met before.

Regards,

Changbin  
Seo Financial Services

PS. Yaaawwwww time to take a peek at Mr Bang Jr’s credit card statements

___________________

From: Seo Hojoon  
Sent: Monday, 10 April 10:14am  
To: Bang Chan  
CC: Seo Changbin  
Subject: Contact at Seo Financial Services

SEO CHANGBIN – My office for an ethics briefing NOW

___________________

From: Seo Changbin  
Sent: Monday, 10 April 10:16am  
To: Bang Chan  
CC: Seo Hojoon  
Subject: Contact at Seo Financial Services

JOKING DAD I WOULD NEVER

___________________

From: Bang Chan  
Sent: Monday, 10 April 10:19am  
To: Seo Hojoon  
CC: Seo Changbin  
Subject: Contact at Seo Financial Services

Dear Mr Seo,

It is with much regret that I am lodging a formal complaint against one of your employees, Mr Seo Changbin. He has been my personal accountant for the last 34 minutes and I now fear for my financial safety. Can I please request another accountant? Anyone will do a better job, even that braceface vacation intern would be better, I am sure.

Regards,

Chan  
Bang Developments

___________________

 

From: Seo Hojoon  
Sent: Monday, 10 April 10:22am  
To: Bang Chan  
CC: Seo Changbin  
Subject: Contact at Seo Financial Services

I only thought to introduce some semblance of professionalism into your relationship if you are to be partners. For goodness sake, could the both of you take your ridiculousness OFF my work email server.

And weren’t you both going to interview that commercial leasing applicant at 11am?

 

<>

 

“OH SHIT!” Changbin jumped out of his office chair. “CHAN, we’re going to be late!”

He heard a clatter from the room next door, and Chan’s curly haired head poked round the edge of the door frame. “But I’m not done tormenting your Dad ye-oof!” A coat walloped Chan in the face and he was pulled bodily towards the front door.

“Plenty of time for that later!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT EPISODE:  
> The third prologue - where Han Jisung meets kindred spirits and becomes a small business owner
> 
> 'A quick straighten of an ironed white shirt, a baseball cap jammed low on a blonde haired head, keys, wallet, phone and leasing application packed messily into a messenger satchel. He takes one last look at himself in the mirror and let out a quick huff of breath. Go time.'


	3. Prologue 3 - The barista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third prologue - where Han Jisung meets kindred spirits and becomes a small business owner

A quick straighten of an ironed white shirt, a baseball cap jammed low on a blonde haired head, keys, wallet, phone and leasing application packed messily into a messenger satchel. He takes one last look at himself in the mirror and let out a quick huff of breath. Go time.

After grabbing his bag and plugging in his headphones, Jisung steps out of his flat into the warm autumn sunlight and jumps on his bike. 

At the end of a brisk 30 minute bike ride, Jisung pulls up outside of what could only be described as...well, a fixer-upper of an apartment block. The outside is featureless and grey, the painted balconies of each unit are flaking and water stained. Two very neglected plants are dying a slow death on either side of the dirty main entrance doors. There's a large amount of graffiti adorning the pavement in front of the building. Jisung gulps and checks the application notice...yup, this is SKZ Place. Hooo boy. “No wonder the rent is so cheap…”, he mumbles to himself.

He leans his bike against the nearest lamp post, and makes his way to one of the ground floor units, a large red and white “FOR COMMERCIAL LEASE” sticker plastered across the front window. He presses his face to the glass and tries to peer inside. There seems to be a desk, some chairs and something else on the other side of the glass and he wipes some of the dirt off the window before peering back in. 

Two wide dark eyes stare back and Jisung lets out a yelp. “What the FU-!” He takes a step back and promptly trips over his own feet and crashes into one of the dying pot plants. Jisung picks himself up and is brushing himself off, when feet skid to a halt beside him, a voice apologising profusely.

“Oh shit, I am SO sorry dude we didn’t mean to scare you! CHANGBIN you ass, come apologise to this guy, you nearly gave him a heart attack!”. A hand reaches down and helps Jisung up.

“Ah no, its OK, I can be a bit jumpy sometimes…” Jisung finally takes a good look at the guy. Curly hair, dimples and a slightly worried smile. Behind him is a short, dark haired man with an impressive chin. Impressive Chin looks him up and down. “Are you OK? Sorry I thought I was being funny.”

“No really, it’s fine, no harm done.” Jisung looks at the squashed and smashed pot plant beside him. “Uh, well not to me anyway.”

Impressive Chin kicks at the plant. “Eh, you finally put it out of its misery. Anyway, can we help you?”

Oh, duh, the interview! “Actually yeah, I’m looking for SKZ Place? I have an interview to lease out a space for a coffee shop.”

Recognition lights up in Curly Hair’s eyes. “You must be Han Jisung? I’m Bang Chan, this is my colleague Seo Changbin, we’re the realtors.”

Jisung gapes. They are young and dressed like university students, not at all what he expected. “Uh, well I guess I’m in the right place then.” He straightens himself, and sticks out a hand to shake. “I’m Han Jisung, barista extraordinaire!”

Changbin sizes him up and Jisung tries to stand a little taller. Changbin grins, “OK man, let’s have a chat, show us what you’ve got! Come on in.”

 

About an hour later, Jisung has gone through his proposed menu, some shop designs, pulled out his home made stickers bearing his shop logo and is slowly running out of ideas to bring to the table when Changbin lets out a laugh. It’s kind of rough, and somehow both high and low pitched at the same. It’s utterly unique and suddenly Jisung realises he’s definitely heard a voice like that before. But where?

“Well look man, I’m pretty impressed.” Chan picks up his application and skims through it again. “You seem to have a really good idea of what you want.”

Jisung nods. “I do. I want a place that young people will want to come to. A place where you can study during the day and maybe have a good time at night. I don’t want it to be one of those stuffy jazz playing coffee houses. I want to serve double expressos with a side of Kendrick you know?”

Chan and Changbin give each other a knowing side eye, and Jisung can see how well they know each other. Changbin grins, “Have you thought of a name for this place?” There’s a drawl in his voice that pings Jisung’s memory again. Where has he heard it before…?

Jisung taps the sticker he's made and stuck on an insulated coffee cup. “Well, I was thinking of PACE Coffee. You know, you can stay here and chill and think at your own pace.”

Changbin nods and smiles. “Hm, simple but I like it.”

Chan closes the application folder. “I think that’s about all we need Jisung. Do you have any other questions?”

Jisung thinks for a moment. “No, I don’t think so. When will you make a decision?”

“Soon, we’re hoping to maybe get another application or two, but honestly yours is the best so far. It might just be a little coffee shop, but the way you describe it...it's got heart. I really like the sound of it.” Chan taps Changbin on the arm. “We’d better get back to the office, Bin.”

Changbin stretches and pretends to fall asleep. “Nope, siesta time Channie-hyung. Baby Changbin is asleep now.” He lets out a cute fake snore. 

Chan smacks him harder on the shoulder. “Mate, stop procrastinating!”

LIGHTBULB MOMENT! Jisung shoots to his feet. “I knew it!”

Changbin cracks open an eye. “Eh?”

“I knew I recognised your voices! You’re SpearB right? And you must be CB97?”

Chan and Changbin freeze. “Damn, you recognised us from our voices?” 

“I should do, since we’ve collaborated! You don’t recognise my voice huh?”

Chan frowns. “Wait a second...J.One?”

“No way!”

“Small world huh?”

“Dude, what happened? We did one collab and then radio silence.”

Jisung shrugs. “I still produce and write raps...I just sort of realised that SoundCloud doesn’t pay the bills, and being an idol or some shit ain’t for me. And all those late nights sort of fueled a love of coffee.”

Chan claps Jisung on the back. “Well damn, I guess we definitely can’t turn down your application now!”

Jisung grins. “No, you can’t! And if you do, I’ll be writing diss raps about you guys forever.”

 

Jisung leaves almost three hours later. The three of them had stayed chatting and talking and discussing everything from business to hip-hop and everything in between and Jisung can’t help but feel energised. There had been a synergy there, a meeting of kindred spirits and it fires Jisung up in a way he hasn’t felt in a long time.

It doesn’t really surprise him when, a week later, he gets a call from Bang Developments. Come in to our office, sign our paperwork and let's make your dream come true.

He’s a small business owner now.

Jisung uploads the brightest, bounciest track he's ever composed to Soundcloud that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT EPISODE:  
> The fourth and final prologue - where Kim Seungmin insults clients but wins contracts
> 
> 'A slender dark haired man is carefully clipping stripes out of piece of blue paper. He rolls his eyes as his colleague does a strange twisting dance, while trying to look at his own butt.'


	4. Prologue 4 - The designer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth and final prologue - where Kim Seungmin insults clients but wins contracts

A slender dark haired man is carefully clipping stripes out of piece of blue paper. He rolls his eyes as his colleague does a strange twisting dance, while trying to look at his own butt.

“For God’s sake Seungmin, it’s just a bit of glue!”

“It’s glue that’s now on MY pants! If you can’t do arts and crafts without making a mess you need to go back to kindergarten!”

“I think you ate too much glue at kindy…”

There’s a nasally screech. “EXCUSE me?!”

A phone ringing breaks up the argument. The screeching stops long enough for Glue Pants to pick up the phone and answer it.

“Prince Designs, this is Seungmin speaking.”

“Oh hi Seungmin! Eh, it’s Jisungie.” 

“Hey, long time no see! How’s the coffee cart doing? I haven’t seen it around lately.”

There’s a burst of pride from the voice on the other end. “Actually, that’s kind of why I’m calling. PACE Coffee has moved onto bigger and better premises! I wanted to talk renovations.”

“Oh nice, congrats dude! What can I do for you?”

 

<>

 

The meeting with Jisung and his new landlords Chan and Changbin had gone swimmingly. Jisung had been excited, and Chan and Changbin had been friendly and open. Seungmin was reasonably confident he could have a contract signed right after the site visit. Seungmin had a confident and assertive nature which rarely failed to win over clients. All he’d have to do was stroke the guys’ ego, present his INGENIOUS ideas and assure him that Prince Designs could and would deliver a quality result that would absolutely increase the market value of his property. 

Seungmin’s colleague was still at the office when he returned. His head poked up over the top of his computer monitor. “How’d it go?”

Seungmin shrugged. “This contract is in the bag as far as I’m concerned. Jisung is an old friend, so he trusts me I think. The site visit is tomorrow.”

“Can I join? Actually, let me rephrase, I am definitely coming with you so they don’t murder you.”

Seungmin gives him a look. “Can you let me doing the talking this time, let me work my magic?”

“What magic? You bullied that Kim guy into signing a contract! I saw his face, you might as well have been holding a gun to his head!”

“I didn’t FORCE him to sign! He liked my ideas...I just had to nudge him towards the right decision, that’s all.”

“Yeah, but you could have told him with at least a teaspoon of diplomacy!”

Seungmin waves his hand airily. “People need to be told the truth, straight up.”

“Promise you’ll take it easy on these guys or I’ll glue your pants to your shirt and turn it into a onesie.”

“Ugh, fine, I’ll TRY to hold back.”

His long suffering colleague sighs. “That’s the best I’m going to get huh?”

 

<>

 

Seungmin pokes around the scratched kitchen benchtops while his colleague inspects the kitchen cabinetry. This project is going to be overtime central, he knows that from past experience. 8 different units and 2 commercial fitouts. But the payoff will be spectacular and good for his portfolio too. Seungmin also loves this kind of work - it's one thing to decorate a room for a one night event or to change up an office space. But there's nothing like sticking a painter roller in some beautiful colour and turning a house into a home for years to come. He doesn't get this work often, young interior designers don't tend to land contracts like this.

Changbin is leaning against a doorframe, trying not to look too concerned. “So...how bad is it and what do you think?”

Seungmin scrapes off a little paint with his pen and taps the wall. “Well, the good news is, this monolith might turn out to be more than just a potential shooting location for the next Die Hard movie . Unless my partner picks up something major I may have missed, which is highly unlikely because I don't miss much, I think a lot of the renovations will just be for aesthetics.”

Changbin lets out a sigh of relief. “We already got the green light from the structural inspections - she’s solidly built and good to go. So that’s a relief.”

Seungmin’s colleague nods approvingly. “You’ll need to strip out a couple of the kitchens but nothing crazy.” 

Seungmin whips out his style scrapbook. He's been painstakingly maintaining it since he graduated and it's now filled with paint swatches, texture pamphlets and catalogues of fittings from his preferred suppliers. Seungmin is confident of what this place needs. “OK, I think you need the brass look taps -”

His colleague clears his throat loudly. “The rest is just picking colours and styles and new fittings. What did YOU have in mind?” He gives Seungmin a warning look.

Changbin shrugs. “I was picturing something simple, but modern. So – I was thinking of a white, black and silver scheme. It’s clean cut and suits everything…”

Seungmin snorts.

A dark eyebrow is raised. “I’m sorry, you don’t agree with that?”

Seungmin opens his mouth, ready to fire back some snarky retort, but the warning of glue and onesies and losing clients floats into his mind. His colleague is glaring holes into the side of his face from across the kitchen. “Nono, tickle in my nose….it sure is dusty in here isn’t it?”

His partner plasters on his best “You’re the client, whatever you wish” smile. “Please continue.”

Changbin clears his throat. “So, as I was saying – black, white, silver colour scheme. Maybe some chrome highlights in the kitchen, and dark granite benchtops are very stylish –“

His colleague nods. “Mmm, that's a good choice, that kind of contrast photographs well too…”

Seungmin snorts again. There’s an extra hint of derision this time. 

Changbin turns, annoyed. “Need an antihistamine? I can wait while you run along to the drugstore.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Seungmin spots his colleague performing some impressive facial gymnastics in a futile attempt to plead/threaten/cajole him into NOT pissing off their client. He fails.

“Are you trying to attract vampire tenants or something?” The words spill out.

“Excuse me?” Changbin glares. “You asked for my ideas, so here they are.”

“I didn’t realise your ideas were for the inside of a damn morgue, this is meant to be a fixer-upper not a fixer-dow-mmmffff!” Seungmin is grabbed by the face and judging by the strength of his colleagues grip, he seems torn between tackling him to the floor or simply choking him into unconsciousness.

“I am SO sorry, he was born without a filter, I’m going to drop him down the stairwell now.” His colleague is apologising profusely while dodging Seungmin’s increasingly flaily arms.

Changbin looks slightly horrified at the fight that is breaking out. “Look, let’s all settle down, I’d really prefer that no-one was murdered here, it would really bring down the property value…”

Seungmin elbows his captor in the gut and with a grunt is freed. “I thought we decided no touching the face!”

His colleague glares. “I had to since that was where the problem was coming from!”

Seungmin's voice raises a few octaves, “This place CLEARLY needs some warmth and life! Warm tones, light window hangings, wooden panels. But sure! If you want to kit this place out like the inside of a meat freezer be my guest!” He folds his arms over his chest and glares.

Changbin stares. “I feel like you may need a refresher on how to communicate with clients. You know my partner Chan and I would be paying you yes? And that there are other designers we've already gotten quotes from?”

“There are 2nd rate designers you could use, sure. And they'll probably present some cookie cutter monotone crap that will be alright. But I'll give you something different and better and just for you. So take it or leave it.”

“You know, I did some background research on you two, and your portfolio isn't that big and you're pretty much fresh on the scene.” Changbin challenges. “What makes you so sure you'll do better than the others? You can't just call names and expect me to sign you up.”

“I'll take responsibility for every wall painted, every cabinet doorknob and every light fitting. Heck, I'll paint the walls myself if that's what it takes to get this place up to MY standard.” Seungmin hears his colleague sigh behind him. This is why there's always overtime losses at Prince Designs.

Changbin blinks and then shakes his head. He seems to be surprised, resigned and impressed all at once. “I think we’re taking a risk with you guys...but Jisung spoke highly of you. Since Seungmin has such strong opinions as to what needs to be done here, how about I just leave the interior design to you guys, since you’re the uh, “professionals”.”

 

<>

 

Seungmin practically skips onto the train, while his long suffering partner follows tiredly, tie already loosened and hair somewhat disheveled.

“Told you telling the truth works.” Seungmin is gloriously smug as he drops onto a seat. “Now we get to make the decisions!”

“You nearly cursed out a client! It’s only because they’re nice, that we didn’t lose the fucking contract! Also fighting in front of a client ISN’T a good look!”

“Hey, you started it!”

“I did not! You were being rude! Again! I had to stop you somehow!”

“I was being truthful! And it worked didn’t it? You keep complaining about my methods, but I got the client in the end!”

Seungmin smirks as a barely muffled noise of frustration emanates from the seat beside him.

 

<>

From: Seo Changbin  
Sent: Thursday, 15 May 2:16pm  
To: Bang Chan  
CC:  
Subject: Renovation quote  
Attachment: PrinceDesigns_SKZPlace_1505.pdf

Yo hyung,

I met the designers Jisung recommended. See attached for quote and design drafts. I like their designs best.

They're….interesting. The passion and enthusiasm is good, but I'm not sure your Dad’s insurance will cover murder if they kill each other in the process of the renovation.

One of the designers has also asked to move in because, and I quote, “I don’t trust you motherfuckers to look after my project.” I was honestly speechless.

Let me know what you think and I'll finalize the deposit.

Changbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT EPISODE:  
> The actual beginning - where an Australian moves to his mother country and learns something unexpected about his neighbour
> 
> 'It had taken nearly 6 full months for this moment to arrive; starting from the moment a small army of tradespeople marched into the complex, to their current situation, admiring (or worshipping as Seungmin insisted) the finished job.'


	5. Chapter 1 - The night caller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning - where an Australian moves to his mother country and learns something unexpected about his neighbour

It had taken nearly 6 full months for this moment to arrive; starting from the moment a small army of tradespeople marched into the complex, to their current situation, admiring (or worshipping as Seungmin insisted) the finished job.

  
Felix stared up the the building. Gone was the peeling paint and water stains, now replaced with burgundy feature walls and chrome balcony railings. The dying plants at the front had been replaced with some fresh and hardy ferns and the main doors were now sparkling frosted glass. SKZ was etched in bold letters on the door.

  
PACE Coffee had been up and running for nearly 4 months now - the little shop had been the first completed renovation and Jisung had been working tirelessly to deck it out with all the trimmings. It was already getting popular - word of mouth spread quickly, people were always on the hunt for new sources of caffeine. Felix helped out there whenever he could as Jisung was a barrel of laughs to work with and it helped his Korean improve by having to talk to so many different people. They had spent far too many nights printing stickers for cups and packaging, testing menu items and club dancing amongst the painting drop sheets and sawdust. Every morning started with Seungmin complaining about them touching his masterpieces. Felix was pretty sure you couldn't call every painted wall in an entire complex a masterpiece but...Seungmin was persistent and his own cheer squad. He was hard to beat.

  
Felix jumped a little as Chan slung an arm over his shoulders. “We did good yeah? I bet you didn't think you’d be painting so much when you moved here!”  
“I think you were just happy I moved so you’d have another slave!” He laughed as the arm over his shoulders tightened and Chan tried to tickle him. “OK OK! You did great. It must be good if even the interior designer wants to move in ASAP.”

  
Chan grinned. “Seungmin said it was his best ever renovation and he wanted to move in to make sure we didn’t mess it up. He’s pretty much already moved in. Jisung has started moving things across. Do you need help moving your stuff in?”

  
“Not really? I have a couple of suitcases but that’s about it...I didn’t really bring much from Australia. Did Jisung tell you he finally picked an apartment?”

  
“Yup, he said he wanted the one directly on top of his shop, Unit 1. Seungmin says he wants the “penthouse” at the top. You can have whichever one you want.”

  
Felix shrugged. “I’ll take Unit 7 if that's OK. The one near Seungmin. Hopefully he’s quiet.”

  
Chan cocked his head. “I don’t know about that, you weren't here the day Changbin dropped a bucket of paint down the main stairwell - I never knew such a skinny human could make such a loud noise...and for so long.” He patted him on the shoulder. “But if you need anything, all you have to do is ask. I’ll be in the area most days anyway and the office is only down the road.”

  
“Hyung, maybe you should move in too? It’s closer than your parents place anyway.”

  
“You know...I was actually sort of thinking about it. My parents house is not my own place you know?”

  
Felix thumped Chan on the shoulder. “Well, why not then?”

  
Chan looked thoughtful. “Hmmm, we’ll see.”

 

<>

 

It took almost 2 entire days, but finally, FINALLY Felix thought he had finished moving in. Furniture had been built, appliances had been purchased, his stuff was unpacked. Chan had spent most of the first day helping out however he could and Changbin came by twice with snacks and hugs and snarky comments about the number of plush toys Felix owned. He flopped onto the second hand couch and thought about calling Chan or Changbin hyung over for dinner...

  
Until he looked up at the mess of now empty boxes, wrapping and packing. Uhhhh, maybe another night when he was a little more settled. Felix grumbled as he boiled the kettle to make ramen. Nothing like spending the first night at your own place alone. He would have to try harder to convince Chan to move in with him so he would have some company.

  
He was just sitting down, a piping hot bowl of instant jjampong in his lap when there was a knock at the door. Felix jumped up the answer it - hopefully it was Changbin hyung and a box of onion chicken.  
It definitely was NOT Changbin.

  
As Felix pulled open the door, he was met by a tall, dark haired young man. His hair was stylishly wavy, and well, there was no other way to describe it - The guy was gorgeous. Dressed in a black silk shirt, mesh undershirt and skinny jeans he looked dangerously attractive.

  
The young man was, also, holding a short length of red silk rope, and what appeared to be a small tub of Vaseline. Felix’s mind screeched to a grinding halt. Well crikey.  
The man’s eyes widened. “Oh shit, I think this is the wrong place! I’m looking for Seungmin.”

  
Felix was still staring. “Uh, yeah nah definitely not home, uh I mean here haha, he’s across the corridom-DOR.” Oh God were his ears burning?

  
The man’s eyes crinkled in a smile. “Cool, thanks, sorry to bother you!” He turned and walked to the next door over. The chains attached to his belt loops tinkled faintly as he walked.

  
Felix shut the door slowly. He had spent a reasonable amount of time with Seungmin over the course of the renovations and they got on really well...but he might have totally underestimated the guy. His curiosity got the better of him and he peered back through the door peephole.

  
The stranger was leaning against Seungmin’s doorframe swinging the silk rope from his long, elegant fingers. The door opened and Seungmin appeared. The man held up the rope. “I brought what you asked for.”  
Seungmin looked appraisingly at the stranger. “Well, should we try it out?”

  
Felix backed away from the door slowly. Yup, definitely underestimated Seungmin.

 

<>

 

A couple of mornings later Felix was at PACE having a morning coffee. He’d helped Jisung out with the breakfast rush and now he had less an hour to quickly go over his Korean class notes before heading to uni for the day. It was something of a habit now - he’d wake up early, go for a quick jog to familiarise himself with the area and then get back in time to help Jisung out. The door tinkled and Seungmin walked in. He nodded to Felix and made his way to the counter. “Morning Jisung!”

  
“Wassup! What can I get you?” Jisung scrawled Seungmin’s order down on his notepad and flicked the coffee machine on. “How was your night?”

  
Seungmin stretched and held a hand to the small of his back. “Tiring...I was on my knees all night and now my throat and wrists are sore.”

  
Felix quietly choked on his coffee. WHAT. He had started to think he was reading that situation the other night COMPLETELY wrong.

  
Jisung raised an eyebrow and picked up the milk jug. “What, why isn’t -” The coffee machine frother whirred into life and Felix missed part of Jisung was saying, “-oing that, that’s why you pay good money for him?”

  
Seungmin shook his head. “We’ve been doing this for a while, it works better when we take turns. Keeps things interesting.” He grinned. “Anyway, it’s his turn to blow tonight.”

  
OK wow, Felix hadn’t realised Jisung and Seungmin were so close. Jisung seemed all too comfortable talking to Seungmin about something which should otherwise be VERY private. Maybe Korea was far less conservative than he’d been warned? Felix shook his head, and jammed a beanie on his head to cover his burning ears. He grabbed his books and bag and lurched out of the shop to head to uni early.

 

<>

 

Jisung and Seungmin both stared as Felix shot out the door, without even saying goodbye. Seungmin cocked his head, “Huh, he must be late to class.”

  
Jisung raised an eyebrow. “Maybe? I thought his first class wasn’t until 9:30am.” He carefully fitted the lid onto Seungmin’s coffee. “Here you go!”

  
Seungmin grabbed the coffee with both hands and took a deep breath of the warm coffee aroma. “Your coffee is the best.”

  
Jisung grinned. “Thanks! The secret is blood, sweat and tears.” Seungmin hums and he takes a sip. “No, seriously it's my own bodily fluids that make it taste so good.”

  
“Time to leave a Google review for this place.” Seungmin grabbed his phone and pretended to type. “Coffee excellent, I highly recommend the biohazards latte.”

  
Jisung laughs and then he lowers his voice before looking around furtively. “Hey, actually I’ve been meaning to ask you - have you met the new guy on my floor yet?”

 

<>

 

Felix trotted out of the elevator and was making his way back to his apartment. Uni had been rough today - he’d passed last week’s test, but now there was more chapters to read, more notes to go over, 4 assignments to get started on. It would be hard in English, so it was even worse having to complete it all in a language he wasn’t fluent in. At least Chan and Changbin were coming over very soon with dinner and snacks and Felix was looking forward to a night of good company.

  
As he passed Seungmin’s door, he heard raised voices and despite himself, couldn't help but eavesdrop. He slowed down outside Seungmin’s door.

  
“Oh my God, come on!” There was a rustling and grunting. “I’ve been blowing for an HOUR.”

  
“Ugh, fine fine, you can stop...but you lied, you said 4 inches, this is clearly more like 10 inches at least! That’s why it’s more difficult, it just doesn’t fit!”

  
“What? Bigger is better isn’t it?”

  
“No, it’s not! Now we have to mess with different positions, everything is STICKY, and you’ve ruined another pair of my pants! I thought you were good at this!”

  
“Well, pay someone else then!”

Felix was mortified and was standing in the corridor with his mouth agape when a hand suddenly came down on his shoulder. Felix yelped and jumped a full foot in the air. He spun around to find Chan and Changbin standing behind him snickering. Changbin cackled. “BOO, scared you huh?”

  
Felix slapped at Changbin. “Shhhhhh!” It had gone quiet inside Seungmin’s apartment.

  
Chan peered around Felix. “What’s going on?”

  
The door opened and Seungmin’s head popped out. His face was red and sweaty and he was holding a jar of vaseline. He brightened when he saw the trio standing in the corridor. “Oh, hey guys, perfect timing, we could use some help in here.”

  
Felix backed away. “Uhhhh, I’m not sure about this…”

  
Chan eyed him strangely. “A friend is asking for help and you don’t want to?”

  
Felix was about to try and tactfully explain what was going on, when another head popped out of Seungmin’s door. It was the stranger.

  
Changbin waved. “Yooo Hyunjin!”

  
Wait what. The ‘night caller’ was not dressed like he had been the other night. He was now wearing a casual grey knitted hoodie and ripped jeans. The ends of the hoodie sleeves were flopped over his hands, making him look younger and nothing like the modelesque alpha male that had knocked on his door. Still ridiculously handsome though, thought Felix faintly.

  
Chan smiled as well. “Oh hey, what’s up?”

  
Felix blinked. “Wait, you know him?”

  
“Of course, we use his services all the time?” Chan looked puzzled.

  
Oh hell no. Felix held up his hands, “OK TMI, TMI, TMI, I don’t want to know.”

  
Seungmin beckoned, “Seriously guys, we could use your help, it will only take a second, promise.”

  
Chan and Changbin headed into the apartment and Felix had no choice but to follow. Oh god, what was he getting into - he and Chan were RELATED oh fucknuggets -

 

Seungmin’s apartment was full of red heart shaped balloons of different sizes. There was a scattering of red confetti on the floor and a large banner proclaiming “YOUR HEART’S DESIRE” was pinned to the wall of the living room. A large mirror was adorned with fake flowers and red silk ropes with tiny fairy lights hanging off them had been taped to the ceiling. There was a camera on a tripod facing the entire scene.  
Felix blinked several times.

  
“Sorry about the mess Mr Landlord”, Seungmin grinned at Chan. “I needed somewhere to do a quick design mockup for a Valentine’s Day event and we wanted to save money by not having to hire out a space.”

  
Hyunjin picked up a bag of balloons. “Seungmin says I blew these up too big and now when we try to throw them and get a photo of them falling in mid air, they take up too much of the shot.”

  
Changbin kicked a balloon gently at Felix, who was looking embarrassed. “What do you need us for?”

  
Seungmin picked up a packet of confetti and passed it to Felix. “Hyunjin wants to take a shot with the confetti and balloons falling. We can’t get the timing right with only two of us.”

  
Hyunjin held out a hand to Felix. “Sorry, I should have introduced myself earlier. I’m Hyunjin, I’m a photographer but I do some pleb work for Seungmin on the side too. I did all the promo shots for this place when Chan finally put it on the market.” He shook Felix’s hand gently.

  
Felix snapped out of his shock. “Uh, yeah I’m Felix...Chan’s cousin.”

  
Hyunjin laughed. “Sorry for waking you up the other night, I got Seungmin’s unit number mixed up. I was at an after party doing a shoot and came round afterwards. You looked really shocked! I completely forgot how late it was.”

  
“Oh uh no, haha no worries, I just wasn't expecting someone like you at the door...and that time of the night. Guess you don’t dress like that every day…” Felix’s face was red. Changbin snickered behind him.

  
“Nah, I try to dress for the occasion I’m working at. Makes me less conspicuous so I can take more natural photos of people, you know?” He clapped his hands. “So, can we give this a go? I’m going to do a normal shot, and then maybe another with the vaseline filter for that really cringy soft focus look.”

  
Seungmin wrinkled his nose. “Not the vaseline filter...it gets everywhere somehow! And I have to pick up all the bits of confetti off the floor again.”

  
“Let’s get it right this time then! Here, Felix, when I say go, you throw the confetti towards the mirror…”

 

<>

 

They ended up eating with Seungmin and Hyunjin after the photos were all done. Felix headed back to his apartment after saying good night to everyone. He flopped onto his bed and after a moment, burst into laughter.  
“What is wrong with you, Felix Lee!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT EPISODE:  
> Chapter 2 - The fugitive  
> Where Jisung dons his detective hat and catches a criminal
> 
> 'It didn’t seem to be Felix. It was a figure dressed in black, with the hood up and a black face mask. Maybe average height with a scruffy looking black backpack slung over a shoulder. Jisung watched as the figure lifted the dumpster lid (with one arm! That thing is heavy!) and quietly deposited a bulging garbage bag into the dumpster.'


	6. Chapter 2 - The fugitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jisung dons his detective hat and catches a criminal

Jisung was happy.

Everything had been going so well for him lately. His coffee shop was bustling, his new found friends/landlords/neighbours were awesome and his new apartment was everything he wanted.

He’d found a very comfy, but kooky purple striped couch at a flea market and he and Felix had borrowed Seungmin’s truck to cart it back home. They’d spent most of an afternoon alternating between screaming at each other to collapsing in maniacal laughter while they attempted to maneuver it up the stairs. It had been a hot mess - Felix had pulled a muscle in his shoulder and was fake threatening to sue and they’d accidentally taken a chunk out of a wall in the stairwell. Oops, he’d have to fix that before Chan or Seungmin spotted it.

Chan and Changbin had spent many nights together drinking coffee and listening to and making music. When Jisung had been making music alone, it had been disheartening to see the lack of views on his tracks on Soundcloud, but it felt different making music with friends. With friends, there was always someone interested, someone who liked it, and someone to give feedback.

He hummed the chorus to one of their latest tracks, finished locking up PACE for the night and picked up the bag of kitchen scraps at his feet. The dumpster was round the back of the building in the carpark so he slung the garbage bag over his shoulder and jogged down the side alley to the rear carpark. He threw the bag (with an exaggerated basketball lob shot motion) and cheered himself as the bag flew neatly into the dumpster.

Chan had given him a key for the backdoor of the apartments, so Jisung wouldn’t have to keep walking all the way around the side of the building to get between his shop, the carpark and the storerooms and dumpster at the back. He was just entering the apartment block, and was about the lock the door behind him, when he heard foot steps rounding the side of the building. Jisung shut the door quietly, but kept it open, just a sliver, to see who it was. Hopefully it was Felix and he could scare the pants off the Australian.

It didn’t seem to be Felix. It was a figure dressed in black, with the hood up and a black face mask. Maybe average height with a scruffy looking black backpack slung over a shoulder. Jisung watched as the figure lifted the dumpster lid (with one arm! That thing is heavy!) and quietly deposited a bulging garbage bag into the dumpster. The lid was replaced and the figure moved off towards a battered silver car parked in the carpark. After a moment, the car started with a rattle and the figure drove out the rear car park entrance.

Jisung frowned. There were a few businesses in the area, maybe this guy worked nearby and parked at SKZ Place’s parking bays. He’d tell Chan next time he saw him. Humming the latest Monsta X hit, he locked the back door and bounced up the stairwell.

 

<>

 

With the constant work of running his own small business, Jisung completely forgot about the dark figure for almost a week. It wasn’t until Chan and Changbin came in to have an impromptu meeting with each other and a signature PACE coffee that he remembered the encounter.

Jisung brought over a couple of practice matcha pastries his new in house baker Mina was testing out. “Hey hyung, do you have a minute?”

Chan bit into a pastry and nodded. “Mwfafs upf?”

“I saw a guy parked in our car bays the other night, maybe you should get some signs put up so randoms don’t take our parking spots?”

Chan swallowed the mouthful of pastry. “Damn that is an amazing danish. But yes sure, I can have some signs ordered. Is he parked there often?”

Jisung nodded. “Pretty much everyday I think.”

“Hang on, hasn’t the new guy moved in? Maybe it’s his car?” Changbin interjected. “I think he’s on your floor actually.”

Jisung was puzzled. “I haven’t heard or seen anyone on my floor. When did he move in?” he was out most of the day, but he was in most evenings.

Chan flicked through his emails on his phone. “Last weekend I think. He sent in the final forms and down payment last Friday according to Jeongin.”

“I seriously had no idea hyung? He must be a fricking mouse.”

“Well I’m sure you, Felix and Seungmin make enough noise for the entire block so no wonder you didn’t hear.” Changbin snickered. “Felix told me about your couch adventures.”

Jisung looked thoughtful. “Maybe I’ll introduce myself, we’re going to be neighbours I suppose.”

 

<>

 

That evening, Jisung packed 4 of Mina’s danishes in a box and grabbed his coat. “Mina, are you OK to lock up?”

Mina looked up from where she was spooning fresh citrus curd into pastry shells. “Yes, of course, it’s only 6pm. I’ll just finish and close up. By the way, any feedback on the matcha danishes?”

“They are a keeper! Everyone I spoke to said they were incredible.”

Mina smiled and arranged another tart on a cooling rack. “I'll have to get more matcha powder though, we're almost out. I'm doing lemon tarts for tomorrow and maybe cherry and coconut macaroons for next week.”

“You’re amazing Mina!” Jisung shook his head admiringly. “I get coffee, but baking never ends well if I'm involved. Thanks for closing up.”

She smiled gently, a blush coloring her cheeks, and turned back to her task. “Any time.”

Jisung trotted out the door into the cool evening air and made his way to the rear carpark. The battered silver car was parked in its now usual spot. Oh good, new guy might be home. He entered the rear door and made his way up the stairs, cringing when he saw the wall he and Felix had damaged. He really needed to try and get that fixed...not that he had any clue about plastering and painting. Maybe he could ask Seungmin and Hyunjin for help, they would probably know what to do.

As he got to his floor, he heard the elevator ding and just caught sight of a black coat entering the elevator. The doors slid closed and Jisung watched as the display screen numbers counted down to the ground floor. Dammit, missed New Guy. He looked out the corridor window and watched as the black clothed figure deposited another bulging bag into the dumpster before making its way to the silver car. Well, at least now he knew the car belonged to his new neighbour.

Jisung went into his own apartment and grabbed a marker. He quickly scrawled messily on the lid of the pastry box.

_hi neighbour! i’m jisung - I run PACE coffee downstairs and I live next door. come in and say hi sometime. coffee is on me :)_

Going back out, he placed the box outside his neighbours front door.

Hopefully new guy would see it when he got home. Smiling to himself, Jisung was heading back to his own apartment when his phone rang. It was Seungmin.

“Yoooooo Seungminnie! How’s it going?”

“Yah, come have dinner with me! I bought rice cakes and melon juice and there’s too much for me and Hyunjin.”

“Yesss, on my way now!”

 

<>

 

Seungmin wasn’t kidding, there was A LOT of rice cakes. And also a lot of balloons and confetti and other random props and materials scattered around Seungmin’s apartment.

“What’s up with all this?” Jisung waded through a sea of red and pink and brushed some balloons off the couch. He sat down before dragging a bowl of rice cakes towards him. “Looks like a lovestruck clown exploded in here.”

“Practice photos for a project tender”, said Hyunjin through a mouthful of food. “Seungmin is trying to get that Valentine’s Day fundraiser dance downtown. We’re going to make a little mock display and take some photos to include in the application.”

“Eww, Valentine’s, lame.”

Hyunjin shrugged and snagged a cup of melon juice. “Hey, at least it’s a fundraiser event, it might help some people out.”

“Sure, but I can’t wait until all this crap is out of my apartment!” Seungmin flicked confetti off his coffee table. “This confetti is getting everywhere.”

Jisung stuffed more rice cakes into his mouth and hummed in pleasure. He often forgot to eat lunch while working and today had been one of those days. “Hey, you should ask Felix over? He eats a ton.”

Seungmin waved his chopsticks around. “Already did, he said Changbin was taking him out for food tonight. Anyway, I kind of get the feeling the dude’s been super leery of me lately? Keeps looking at me and blushing?”

“It must be your looks?” offered Hyunjin.

Seungmin looked smug. “Well, thank you.”

Hyunjin sniggered. “I didn’t say GOOD looks.” He ducked as Seungmin threw a small beige tub of something at his head and it clattered noisily onto the ground. “Oi, watch it! There’s already enough Vaseline all over this apartment”.

“Yeah, no thanks to your “photography techniques”! How is smearing this stuff on lenses an ACTUAL method.”

Hyunjin shrugged. “It's old school but it works.” He flicked on the TV, switching to the news. “Oh hey, did you guys see the report on the Ansan kidnapper?”

Jisung dropped the rice cake he had been holding. “Eh, what kidnapper?”

“You haven’t heard? Those 6 missing girls from the last few months were found alive, but the guy got away!”

Seungmin shook his head. “Scary...Ansan ain’t that far from us. It's practically the next district over.”

“Good thing we aren’t cute girls then - well Seungmin is the closest, you should really watch ou-” Hyunjin ducked a balled up wad of red confetti and ribbon as Jisung snickered.

They all turned their attention back to the news broadcast. “The perpetrator is described as being between 170 to 180 centimetres tall, with an average build and dark hair. He was last spotted wearing a black and white striped shirt and a dark coat. Anyone with any details, are urged to call the local police hotline on...”

Hyunjin huffed. “What the hell, that could literally describe 90% of Korean men.”

“Yeah, not super helpful huh?” said Jisung, scooping the last of his rice cakes into his mouth..

“Well that means it could be anyone...hey Hyunjin, you wear a lot of black, don’t you?” Seungmin squinted at Hyunjin. “Where were you last weekend?”

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying I need to physically capture girls to get them to spend time with me? Really?” He raked back his hair with one hand, while winking at Jisung.

Jisung shuddered and recoiled dramatically. “Oh my God, it might be Hyunjin. I saw rolls of duct tape in his bag the other night!”

Hyunjin aimed a balloon at Jisung. “That’s for on the fly camera repairs you ass!”

Seungmin stretched. “I’m sure the police will catch up to him eventually. Anyway, want to play a few round of Battlegrounds?”

  


<>

 

It ended up being more than a few round of Battlegrounds, and it was very late by the time Jisung walked back down to his apartment. He noticed that the box of pastries was still sitting outside his neighbours door.

Hmmmm.

 

<>

 

Jisung’s alarm woke him at dawn. The coffee shop opened at 7am to cater for people heading to work, so he had to be up even earlier to set up the shop, grind fresh coffee, and get the ovens warm for toasting bagels and bread. He scoffed a quick breakfast and grabbed his hat and bag. He was rushing to get downstairs, running on the spot to try and wake up whilst locking his door. He was just about to dash downstairs when he noticed his neighbours door.

The pastries were gone.

So, his neighbour had at least come back some time during the night. He stilled and tried to listen for any noise indicating that someone was home and awake. Nothing. Jisung thought back to the last few evenings. His neighbour seemed to leave home around 6pm, and returned sometime in the very early morning between 2 and 6am. Maybe he was a night shift worker?

Felix was already waiting outside when he got downstairs.

“Felix, you’re early!”

“Sorry...I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d come round and help you set up.”

“And get a free coffee right?”

Felix grinned shamelessly. “Hopefully a free coffee too.”

Jisung unlocked the front door. “OK, you take down the chairs and switch on the display lights on. I’ll get the coffee machine started.”

 

<>

 

The morning rush hadn't been too bad today and Felix had gotten his coffee and was flicking open his notebooks when Seungmin came in. Jisung noticed the odd look Felix gave him as he strolled in but didn't say anything. Strange.

Seungmin ordered his usual and after a quick chat (during which Felix made a sudden escape...also weird) he turned to go.

“Hey, actually I’ve been meaning to ask you - have you met the new guy on my floor yet?”

Seungmin yawned and leaned on the counter. “No not yet. But I didn't know there was anyone until Hyunjin mentioned seeing him coming home really late last night. Or super early. You know what I mean.”

Jisung scratched his neck thoughtfully. “Yeah I figured he's out a lot, I can't seem to catch him.”

“It's a bit weird right? Wouldn't he have at least knocked to say hello?”

Jisung nodded. “That's what I thought, I even left him a note saying to come say hi, but I don't think he's come through here yet.”

“Maybe keep an eye on him...who knows what he's up to?” Seungmin raised his brows.

“Uh what could he possibly be up to?”

Seungmin shrugged. “Hyunjin said he was carrying some of those foam insulation sheets. The ones they use in recording booths. Either he's setting up a music studio or...”

“Or what?” Jisung was stumped.

“You know what they say, it's always the quiet ones. Gosh, glad I don’t live on your level. Anyhow, later Jisung!” He skipped out the door, leaving behind a confused Jisung.

 

<>

 

After his little chat with Seungmin, Jisung was determined to meet his neighbour. Wouldn’t it be great if he was setting up a music studio! Maybe if they became friends he could record there. He studied every new face that came through the shop over the next couple of days and periodically checked the rear car park to see if the guy showed up there.

Nothing. No Mr Unit 2.

By 6pm he was getting ready to close up. Mina had already left so he shut up shop himself and hurried to the rear car park to lie in wait. He had noticed that when he took the stairs, Unit 2 was in the elevator. When he waited by the elevator, the mystery man seemed to know to take the stairs. But, Jisung thought smugly, he always took his car so today he hid round the side of the dumpster and waited.

Oh yes, stakeout. Detective Conan eat your heart out.

It wasn't long before the back door squeaked open and Jisung saw a now familiar black figure, again carrying a full garbage bag (how much waste could one man make?) to the dumpster. The man was trying to balance the full bag on top of the overflowing pile of rubbish when Jisung made a move.

“Ey yo!”

The man squawked and nearly dropped the bag on his own head. “What the fuck man?!”

“Oops! Uh, hi um fancy seeing you here haha?” Jisung mentally slapped himself, seriously Han, you've spent a week trying to talk to this guy and that's what comes out?

The man stared at him over the top of his face mask. “What...why would I fancy seeing anyone at a stinking dumpster?”

“It's just a phrase…” Jisung rubbed his neck. “Anyway I'm Jisung, I left some pastries from my shop at your door! Did you try them?”

There was a pause before the man spoke again. “I did. Thanks.” His eyes crinkled just slightly and Jisung cocked his head. He had nice eyes. Tired but dark and with long lashes. The man turned back to trying to stuff the bag into the pile of rubbish.

Not a big talker then. “Here, let me help!”

“No, don't touch it!” Jisung froze. The man was more hurriedly trying to push the bulging bag in. “It's fine, I got this.” He gave it one last shove and it seemed to finally stick in the pile.

“Uh sure...so you should come by the shop, I do great coffee! And discounts for the people living here.” Jisung smiled.

The man tugged his backpack more securely onto his shoulder and glanced at him. “I'm not really a coffee drinker actually.”

Well. That's just not on. Jisung’s personal theory was that people who didn't drink coffee were usually fueled by other means - rage, drugs, insanity...

Jisung started to follow the man to his car. “I bet I could make you something you would like. I can do teas, milkshakes, juices...really anything you want, Felix says the hot choc -”

The man stopped him. “Look it's really nice to meet you, but I have to get to work. Maybe some other time?”

Jisung's face fell. “Oh yeah sure...sorry for bothering you.”

The man seemed to soften. “No, I appreciate it. It's just not a good time. I'm already late.” He waved vaguely at his car. There were several large, round bundles of fabric piled on the rear seat. “Have a good night.” He climbed into the car and started the engine.

Jisung waved slightly and stepped back and watched the car pull away. It was just as the car headlights disappeared around the corner that he realised he hadn't gotten the strangers name yet.

He kicked at some gravel dejectedly. Well, next time then.

As he made his way to the backdoor of the complex, he noticed that the man’s trash bag had fallen out of the dumpster pile and had spilled some of its contents onto the asphalt. Jisung sighed and reached down to scoop it back together, but halted suddenly when a sour stench from the bag reached his nose.

Grabbing his phone and turning on the torch he inspected it a little closer and nearly jumped back in shock. What the…

The bag was stuffed with torn, patterned fabric. Some were wet and most were stained. Lots of the patterns were pretty - he glimpsed some checked cotton with daisies and another with pink polka dots. They seemed to be mixed together. The whole bag smelled awful. What was this?

Jisung felt a shiver run down his spine. Were these scraps...women's clothing? He could see the pink dotted fabric had pleats, like from a skirt. Jisung tried to think of a valid reason why someone would have a stinking bag of women's clothing and came up with a blank.

Suddenly the last week of odd observations of the man seemed to fit together into a rather insidious picture…

 

Coming and going at odd times of the night.

Face always covered.

Didn't socialise with his neighbors.

Bringing home foam insulation aka sound proofing materials.

Frequently dumping rubbish...which now turned out to be scraps of women's and girl’s clothing.

 

The Ansan kidnapper...still at large.

 

Oh. My. Fuck.

 

<>

 

Jisung paced his living room. He should call the cops right? Or at least the tip hotline? He grabbed his phone and started googling for the local police hotline. Yes that was a good idea, that's what the lady on the news had told people to do. As his fingers flew over the keyboard, he thought back to the conversation he'd had with the stranger. I mean, he hadn't sounded like a dangerous criminal. If anything, his voice had been calm and...nice, if not a little short with him.

Jisung snorted. But what did a crazed kidnapper sound like anyway?! Was there a kidnapper voice? No probably not. He held off dialing the hotline number and let out a long, calming breath. Maybe, this was all just an awful mistake. He should ask for a second opinion…

Now, who to call?

Felix? No, that kid was all bark and no bite and was gullible AF. Seungmin had recently told him that old Korean women loved being called ’sweet potatoes’. Ever sweet Felix had immediately tried it out...unfortunately ‘sweet potatoes’ sounds an awful lot like ‘old meat’ and the sight of Felix being walloped by shopping bags whilst begging for his life had had Seungmin crying on the ground in hysterical laughter.

Seungmin? He was a force to be reckoned with, but probably not the right kind for facing down dangerous criminals…

Jisung needed a bit of muscle, a bit of authority…

 

<>

 

There was a knock at Jisung's door and he jumped off the couch where he had been taping cutlery to an extra IKEA table leg he had left over from moving in.

“Chan hyung, Hyunjin, you're here! Quick come inside.” He ushered them in and glanced around the corridor. Unit 2 wasn't home yet.

“You're lucky we were just out getting drinks from the convenience store. What's the big emergency?” Chan looked only slightly concerned and handed Jisung a cider from a plastic bag.

Hyunjin had crossed to the couch and was lifting Jisung's homemade weapon. “Please please please tell me it involves this...thing.”

Chan’s eyes widened. “What the heck?”

“Ok, I didn't want to tell you over the phone because it's way too important for that but…” he looked at both his friends and took a deep breath. “I think my neighbour is the Ansan kidnapper.”

There was a 2 second pause before Hyunjin's cackle broke the silence. “I'm sorry, what?”

Chan shook his head. “Jisung, don't be ridiculous. What proof do you have?”

Jisung spilled out his tale of meeting the man in the carpark, finding the bag of suspicious rubbish and all his observations from the week. After describing his evidence out loud, it made him even more certain that his neighbour was clearly up to no good.

“Hyunjin, did not you see him coming home late with soundproofing materials? He must be insulating his unit so we can't hear all the screaming!”

Chan looked at Hyunjin with an eyebrow raised. “Well...it's true, I did see him coming back looking all shifty the other night”, Hyunjin said slowly. “He was looking around all the corners and he had his hand hidden inside his coat.”

“Look, this could all be a big misunderstanding”, said Chan. “We vetoed this guy before accepting his rental application. That includes things like police checks.”

“But hyung, the Ansan kidnapper hasn't been caught, they don't know who he is!” Jisung suddenly remembered, “and he didn't want to tell me his name when we met!”

“That's silly, we have his details.” said Chan soothingly.

Hyunjin was looking more concerned by the second. Jisung was relieved - at least he wasn’t the only one feeling suspicious. “People can lie hyung...what if Jisung is right? Also, didn't you get the intern to call up this guy's references? Do you really, 100%, trust the kid who thought chicken only existed in Korea?”

Jisung looked outraged. “Wait, you and Changbin hyung don't do the vetoing yourselves? That kid could be approving all sorts of lowlifes into SKZ Place!”

“OK, now hold on just a sec. Yes, we get Jeongin to look over applications and things. That’s literally part of his job as my intern. No, he does not get the final say in who moves here, that's my job. I am sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this whole debacle.” Chan took the cutlery club from Hyunjin and placed it on the coffee table. “We will wait for uh Minseok or Minhyuk to get home and we will TALK to him like reasonable people.”

Jisung was staggered. “See, you don't even know his name either! We have no idea who this guy is!”

“Exactly, before we call the police and potentially ruin an innocent man's life, let's give him the benefit of the doubt. Innocent until proven guilty.” Chan eyed them both.

Jisung threw his hands in the air. “OK fine, but I'm going to have 119 on speed dial!”

“And I'm bringing Jisung's homemade war mace!”

“Absolutely not Hwang Hyunjin, take those forks off there! You'll poke out someone's eye!”

 

<>

 

After several cups of coffee, 5 rounds of Battlegrounds (Jisung - 1, Hyunjin - 1, Chan - 3) and 8 increasingly violent rounds of rock, paper, scissors, Jisung finally spotted a pair of headlights pulling into the car park. He jumped up as Hyunjin groaned and rubbed at the mark on his forehead while Chan pretended to blow smoke off the top of his ddakbam fingers.

“He's here!”

Chan got off the couch and stretched. “Finally!” He spotted Hyunjin's hand creeping towards the (now cutlery free) IKEA table leg. “Don't you dare!”

Jisung grabbed his phone. “He might be armed! We really should have weapons. Do you think he's got another girl tonight?”

Chan rolled his eyes. “Jisung, you will let me do the talking, understood?”

They stood by the door, waiting for the kidnapper's footsteps. Standing behind Chan, Hyunjin nudged Jisung in the back and whispered, “Don't worry about weapons, I've got this.” He opened his jacket slightly to reveal one of Jisung's forks stuck in his inner pocket. He then opened the other side of his jacket to reveal another fork on the other side.

Jisung snorts. “How is that supposed to help?”

“What? Which is more deadly - a club to the arm or a knife to the eye? It's all about damage per second, which is why I'm dual wielding! What have you got anyway?”

Jisung hefted his wallet. “I get so much loose change from the shop, and I keep it all here. This baby weighs like 5 kilos. If I throw it, it's pretty much a cannonball.”

“You guys realise I CAN hear you?” Chan glared at them over his shoulder. “Unless this Minhyuk actually attacks us, I better not see either of those things out. And besides…”, he curled a bicep and raised a roguish eyebrow. “I've got the guns right here.”

There was a split second pause.

“What, those derringers?”

“Wow, I think I'd prefer Hyunjin's cutlery fu.”

“Oh shut up! Respect your hyung!”

 

<>

 

A few minutes later, they all heard the elevator ding and then a jingle of keys. Chan nodded at Hyunjin and Jisung and pushed open the door.

The black clothed figure was there awkwardly trying to flip his door key into his left hand. He was carrying his usual black backpack and wearing a face mask. His right hand was buried inside his coat. A gun, thought Jisung. Just like in the movies. The stranger's head snapped up when the trio popped out into the corridor. He froze.

“Hi there!” Chan smiled and gave a little wave. “You must be Minhyuk?”

The man blinked. “Uh no? I'm Minho.” He looked at them oddly. “Do you have the right person?”

“Oh yes, sorry I meant Minho!” Chan looked sheepishly at him. “I'm Chan, I actually own this little old apartment block.”

Minho's eyes widened. “Oh no, you're the landlord?”

The reaction was unexpected and Chan frowned slightly. “Oh yes? That's me.”

Jisung didn't miss the way Minho's hidden right hand moved further into his coat. He nudged Chan in the back. “Hyung, careful!”, he hissed.

“Look Minho, I know this is a bit sudden but Jisungie here said he heard noises from your apartment and we thought we'd come check in on you. You seem to be out a lot at night.”

Minho's ears were reddening rapidly and he glanced at Jisung before he shifted his hidden hand slightly. “Uh noises? I don't know what that could be, it's just me living here.”

“Just you? You sure about that?”, piped up Hyunjin.

Minho waved his free hand. “Yup yup, just Lee Minho here.” he laughed nervously. It sounded kind of fake - quite literally ‘hahahaha’ and Jisung narrowed his eyes. He suddenly noticed some marks on the palm of the hand Minho was waving around. Chan seemed to have noticed them too.

“Hey what happened to your hand?”, Chan squinted at Minho. “And your neck?” Jisung looked closer and there were indeed some long reddish scratches down the side on Minho's neck, partially hidden by the face mask. They looked half healed and stood out starkly in contrast the Minho’s pale skin.

Minho sighed and pulled off one side of the face mask so it was hanging off an ear. “Just some uh minor workplace injuries...nothing serious, I get them all the time.” Defensive wounds, Jisung's inner detective nodded sagely - victims will always try to fight back.

Oh man but...Minho was kind of gorgeous. Maybe a lot gorgeous. The nice eyes he had already noticed complimented soft pink lips and a ruler straight nose. It was a very very nice face. For a dangerous serial kidnapper. Jisung shook his head. Stay focused Han! We're here to rescue girls!

Chan cocked his head. “Where do you work?”

Minho shrugged. “Ah, just a place in Ansan. You probably haven't been there…”

Hyunjin elbowed Jisung and muttered, “Ansan!”.

Minho looked between them suspiciously. “Look, I really don't know what noises you're talking about but if you just wanted to say hi, I really was going to check out your shop tomorrow Jisung-ssi. But it's late and I really have some...things to attend to now.” He moved to insert his key into the lock.

Chan shrugged. He seemed to think Minho was harmless. “Well OK, sorry for cornering you so lat-”

“We know you have them!” blurted out Jisung.

Minho completely froze. “Wait w-what are you talking about?” The color had drained from his face.

Hyunjin was buoyed by Jisung's outburst and called out over Chan's shoulder. “We know you took them and stashed them in your apartment! We'll call the cops!”

Chan had been about to slap both of them when he noticed the look of abject fear on Minho's face and stopped. Minho's hand was shaking. “Wait...you actually have them?” asked Chan incredulously.

Minho's face fell and he sighed. “How did you find out?”, he mumbled.

“We saw all your rubbish and it didn't take a genius to know you were clearly hiding something!” said Jisung. He was right! Still, he thought a little hollowly, too bad this guy is a wanted criminal. That's a face I wouldn't mind seeing now and then.

“Look I know this is bad, but I couldn't help it! They were so cute and helpless…”, Minho hung his head while Hyunjin made a disgusted face. “I was just going to keep them for a while and then I would take them back!”

“You can't just do that! That's a crime! You're awful!”

Minho flinched. “There are worse crimes!”

Jisung's mouth dropped open. “Like what?”

“I don't know, they could be dead! At least they're safe with me.”

Hyunjin was practically growling now. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Fine whatever. Kick me out, I'll take them back and I'll move out and you'll never have to deal with me again.” Minho glared back at Hyunjin. “But just so you know, I’d do it again.”

Jisung was suddenly very glad he had Hyunjin and Chan with him. Minho’s free hand was clenched into a fist around his keys. Hyunjin laughed derisively. “You’re not remorseful at all! You’re only sorry you got caught! Well tough luck, you won’t be escaping again.”

Minho looked up and frowned. “Escaped where?”

“Don’t play games with us! Jisung, call the cops, he's already confessed!”, Hyunjin said, reaching for his fork.

Jisung had whipped out his phone already. “Dude you're going to be in prison for a long time!”

Minho held out his hands, pleading. “There's really no need to involve the police. You can call my employer at St Francis, tell them I have the 4 girls and you can let them deal with me.”

Jisung was shocked. “You took 4 girls in barely a week? And why would your employer care?”

Hyunjin slammed a fist into his open palm. “Slavery ring, of course!”

Turning his attention back to his phone, Jisung was about to dial for the police when Chan snatched the phone out of his hands.

“Everyone hold up!” Chan voice suddenly boomed out. “Minho...you work at St Francis?”

Minho glanced at him. “Yes.”

“And that's where these girls are from.”

Minho gave a small nod and the hand in his coat shifted.

Chan let out a long breath. “You mean, St Francis Animal Hospital? In Ansan?”

Jisung froze. Hang on a minute…

Minho smiled sadly. “I guess I'm not going to be working there for much longer once you tell them, huh? We’re not supposed to bring them home.”

Suddenly, there was a tiny yip from inside Minho's coat. “You want to see them?”, he offered quietly.

When none of the trio spoke, he pulled out his hand from his coat. In his hand was a tiny, white, fluffy puppy. “This one is Yoona. I have her sisters in the bathroom. They're usually pretty quiet, but I guess they get noisy when I'm out. I tried to soundproof the bathroom.” The puppy nuzzled his hand and gave another tiny yap.

Chan started at the puppy for a long moment before he tilted his head back and laughed. Jisung and Hyunjin were still frozen. Minho cuddled the puppy against his chest and looked confused by Chan's reaction. “Sooo, are you going to call the cops? I honestly do think that's a bit of an overreaction, these pups don't even have proper owners.”

Chan wiped his eyes, still chuckling. Seeing that Jisung and Hyunjin still hadn't moved, he clapped a hand on each of their shoulders and smiled at Minho. “I think these two would love to see the ‘girls’.”

“Sure, come on in.” Minho tucked the puppy expertly under his arm and opened the door. Chan ushered Hyunjin and Jisung inside.

The shock Jisung felt was slowly being replaced with embarrassment...how could he possibly have thought this kind animal lover was a psychotic kidnapper?

Hyunjin was shaking his head and gave Jisung a rueful smile. “We mayyyy have fucked up just a teensy bit on this case Detective Han.”

Jisung buried his face in his hands. Yes...he definitely misjudged this one. Maybe he drank TOO much coffee…

Minho flicked on the lights and Jisung could see that the apartment was laid out almost identically to his. He knew that each level of the apartment block had 2 units - 1 larger 2 bedroom unit and a smaller 1 bedroom unit.  He had the larger 2 bedroom unit, so Minho had the smaller one.

The apartment was small and sparsely furnished. A large cat tree took up one corner of the living room, though Jisung couldn't see any cats around. A pile of clean laundry was folded neatly on the faded red couch. In the kitchen, scratched but serviceable pots and pans hung above the stove. A faded tea towel with cute cat faces hung beneath the sink. The unit was also spotless.

Yapping started from the bathroom and the trio followed Minho over to the bathroom door where he had clearly constructed a makeshift barrier. Jisung recognized the cardboard packaging his new cafe blackboards had come in. Minho must have fished them out of the recycling.

Minho leaned over the barrier and deposited Yoona amongst her sisters. “The bigger pup is Yuri, the little fawn one is Sunny and the patchy one is Tiff. Their mama was badly malnourished and infested with worms when she was brought in and she didn't make it. These girls are going OK though - Yuri and Sunny didn't do well on the new puppy food I brought so they've been sick. You'd be surprised by the amount of mess two sick puppies make.” Minho pulled a face. “I went through so many rags cleaning up after the poor things, I bought a bulk pack from the hardware store.”

Hyunjin seemed to have forgotten all about their plan to arrest a dangerous criminal was bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Oh my God, can I pick one up?”

“Go for it, they're all super cuddly.”

Chan leaned over the barrier to tickle Tiff on the head. “Minho, why do you have them here?”

“The hospital only has so much room for abandoned animals. We try to get them to adoption shelters but…”, Minho looked upset and picked up Sunny. “Lots of the shelters are full or they are kill shelters. I don't want to hand them over if they're just going to die. I can look after them, at least for a little while to buy time. We're not supposed to though.” He kissed the puppy between the ears.

“So your bosses don't know?”

“Not really. Most of the other nurses know and they turn a blind eye. One of the vets, Jeongyeon, stashes supplies for me now and she helps me with care. I was going broke trying to keep up with puppy and kitten formula last month.”

Chan looked at Minho sternly. “But you know they can't stay here? I know you're doing a good thing, but a small apartment isn't really the place for 4 dogs.”

Minho nodded and hugged Sunny tighter to his chest. “I know. I actually have plans for all of them now. There’s a couple of foster carers near Yongin who have offered to take them. I was going to go for a trip to drop them off there this weekend.”

Chan nodded and continued to tickle Tiff who was busily trying to nibble his sleeves. “That sounds perfect.”

Minho rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Uh, while we're talking about this though... I also actually have 2 cats here as well.” Jisung looked around. Just how many animals did Minho have stashed here? Minho seemed to read his mind. “But that's it, I swear!”

Chan raised an eyebrow. “You did read the application form yeah? There's definitely a section that asks about whether you have pets.”

“I know.” Minho sagged against the wall. “But I was desperate for a place and SKZ sounded too good to be true. It's the perfect location from work, it’s quiet and the rent was affordable for me. I lied on the forms because realtors tend to stick your application at the bottom of the pile as soon as they see pets on there.”

“Where are your cats?” Jisung asked.

Minho walked to the bedroom and opened the door. Two fluffy ginger cats wandered nonchalantly out. “The stripey one is Soonie, the fat calico is Doongie.” He picked up Soonie with one arm, who immediately started climbing onto his shoulder and head. Sunny topped and tried to paw at the ginger cats tail. “I think Soonie thinks I'm just a living breathing cat tree.” He turned to Jisung with a grin - with the ginger cat draped over his head and a puppy in his arms, Jisung positively melted.

Chan crouched and let Doongie rubbed himself across his knees. “These two are yours? Not just fosters?”

Minho played with Soonie's tail. “Yeah they're mine. They can stay at my parents if you really don't want them here...but then I guess I'll be moving on as soon as my lease is up.” He pulled Soonie's tail gently and looked at Chan. “I really don't want to be apart from them and it's not fair on my parents to have to look after them. They have enough on their plate as it is.”

Chan looked thoughtful. “Look Minho, to be honest I don’t mind the cats at all. But you did lie on an application...that's actually a bit of a worry and not a good look for you, understand?”

Minho lifted Soonie off his head and put her on the couch. “I'm really sorry Bang-ssi. I understand if you do want to kick me out. If it's any consolation, I felt really bad about it and hinted pretty strongly to your intern that I MAY have pets, and those pets were cats. Uh and I straight up showed him pictures of them.”

Jisung looked at Chan who was now slapping a hand to his forehead. “I think Jeongin might need a bit more training…”

Minho walked back to the bathroom and placed Sunny in Hyunjin's lap, where the lanky photographer was sitting on the tiled floor teasing one of the pups with a squeaky toy. “Please don't blame him though, there's a reason why cat videos rule the internet. They're kind of irresistible.” He looked at Chan and fiddled with the sleeves of his tattered hoodie. “All 3 of us would really appreciate continuing to live here. I haven't even had the chance to try Jisung's coffee shop yet.” He smiled hopefully.

Chan looked at Jisung who nodded and grinned. “Even though Minho-ssi has 6 animals in here, his place is still somehow way cleaner than mine?”

Hyunjin wandered over with a puppy in each arm. “Actually were you the one who patched the hole in the the stairwell wall? I noticed it had been filled in and it wasn't me or Seungmin.” He side eyed Jisung. “And Felix and Jisung would definitely not have done such a neat job.”

Minho nodded. “Oh yeah that was me. I found some plaster filler in the back storerooms when I was looking for a bucket to borrow and filled it in. I know how to do lots of home maintenance stuff if you guys want help.”

Chan smiled and stroked Soonie who had come over to sniff his shoes. “How about we call it even then and put all this behind us? It's also super late and Jisung should be getting up in a few hours.”

Minho grinned. “Thank you Bang-ssi. I really appreciate it.”

Chan waved him off. “Bang-ssi is my Dad...just call me Chan.”

Jisung smiled at Minho. “Welcome to SKZ Place hyung.”

Minho smiled back, eyes crinkling into two adorable crescents. “Thanks neighbour.”

 

<>

 

A few minutes later, after they had extricated Hyunjin from the puppies, Chan, Jisung and Hyunjin bade Minho goodnight and left.

Chan and Hyunjin walked Jisung the few meters to his door.

Chan eyed both Jisung and Hyunjin. “I hope tonight was an important lesson about not judging people based on first appearances? And not jumping to unlikely conclusions?”

“Hyunggg, it make perfect sense at the time!”

Chan shook his head and turned to leave. “Try not to terrorize my next new tenant please? Get some rest Jisungie.”

Jisung waved them off. “Night guys.”

  


As he climbed into bed, Jisung couldn't help but remember a ginger cat draped over a dark haired head…

 

Maybe he would ask Mina to bake some cat shaped buns tomorrow. He snuggled under his covers and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people didn't know, Lee Know has 2 ginger cats and if you look up pictures of him cuddling them, your arms will fall off but you'll be OK with it because you will have been B L E S S E D
> 
> NEXT EPISODE:  
> Chapter 3 - The doctor  
> Where Changbin turns out to be an alien and Chan finds a new tenant
> 
> 'There was a screech of tires as Seungmin's truck pulled up with a honk of the horn. The window rolled down and Seungmin grinned at them over the top of his shades.  
> “Get in losers, we're going to the hospital!”'


	7. Chapter 3 - The doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 - The doctor  
> Where Changbin turns out to be an alien and Chan finds a new tenant

Jisung is hovering nervously at the edge of the table while Mina watches from behind the counter. “Hyung, maybe you should leave it. I can get Hyunjin to do it next time he's in.”

Changbin grunts and stretches higher. “It’s a damn lightbulb Jisung, why wait til that beanpole stops by?” He stands on his tiptoes and tries to gain just that extra couple of centimeters. He wobbles a little as the table shifts unsteadily under his feet.

Jisung grabs the edges of the table and tries to steady it. “Seriously hyung, I know this is a matter of pride for you but…”

“What pride? Office people can do manual tasks too!” He carefully screws in the light bulb and holds his hand down for the decorative outer glass bowl that fits over the bulb.

Jisung hands it to him carefully. “Oh! I thought it was more a matter of height…”

Changbin splutters and looks down at him glaring. “Excuse me? Did you say height?”

“Uh...yes, but really it doesn’t matter…”

“Yes it matters! People are always going on and on about how great it is to be tall…”

“OK ok hyung-”

“But no one ever acknowledges the small people! Who do people call on when there’s airducts to crawl in?”

“Well, I don’t know about you but I’ve never needed tha-”

“Or when they need people to work in tiny coal mine tunnels-”

“I mean, that’s certainly not needed in this day and age hyung. And really, you’re not THAT short-”

“Even the word ‘short’ is kind of offensive! It’s a stupid sounding word! Tall even sounds elegant and flowing-”

Jisung sighs and holds onto the table tighter as it rocks a little.

“I mean, let’s start using more positive descriptions! How about petite? Compact?”

“I guess that sounds better...”

“Efficiently proportioned!”

“That’s a bit wordy.”

Changbin waves a fist - the hand not holding the glass bowl. “Justice for the fun sized among us!”

“How about ‘vertically challenged’?”

Changbin looks down glaring and tries to aim a kick at Jisung. “Absolutely no- WHOAAA-”

Jisung tries to grab his swinging leg as the table rocks violently to the side. “OH SHI-”

“AGHHHHH!”

 

*CRASH!!!*

  
<>  
  


“Holy shit hyung, what happened?!” Felix had stepped off the bus just in time to see Chan piggybacking Changbin out the door of PACE. Jisung was hovering behind them talking tersely into his phone. Behind him, Felix could see Mina straightening an overturned cafe table.

Changbin waved a hand which was swathed in what looked like one of Jisung's tea towels. “Sup.” He was grinning roguishly from his throne on Chan's back. “I had a teensy little accident.”

“This genius fell off one of the tables while he was trying to change a lightbulb.” Chan hefted Changbin higher. “I think he's rolled his ankle and cut his hand pretty bad...We’re taking him to the hospital now.”

Jisung tucked his phone into his apron pocket. “Seungmin says he's coming now. He says you'd better not die in his car, he just got the upholstery steam cleaned.”

“Oh well now I know that, I'm going to make sure I pass on in the messiest way possible, just to spite him.”

Felix looked worried. “Can I come too hyung?”

Chan shrugged. “I don't think there's any point, Changbin isn't that badly hurt.”

“Hey, I need someone to hold my hand and kiss it better. I'm definitely not going to get that kind of care from Chan or that overgrown snail.” Changbin winked at Felix.

Chan rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Fine, but only if there's enough room in the car.”

Jisung slapped Changbin on the back. “Hope it's not too bad. Sorry, but I've got to get back to the shop. There's glass everywhere.”

“Sorry dude. I tried.” Changbin looked embarrassed. “I should stick to numbers and statistics and shit.”

“Naw, it’s OK. Accidents happen. I think the thinner air up there got to you...I mean, since you’re never up that high...”

“What?!”

“Uh, gotta get back to the shop OK bye hyung!” Jisung hustled back inside as Changbin tried to take a swipe at him.

There was a screech of tires as Seungmin's truck pulled up with a honk of the horn. The window rolled down and Seungmin grinned at them over the top of his shades.

“Get in losers, we're going to the hospital!”

 

<>

 

After a slightly terrifying drive to the hospital (Seungmin was a dangerously confident driver) they pulled up at the entrance. Chan jumped out and went to open the rear door to get Changbin, while Felix grabbed their bags. As Changbin clambered back onto Chan's back, Seungmin leaned out the window. “I'll go park and come find you.”

Felix nodded. “Call me and I'll let you know where we are.” Seungmin pulled away and Felix ran to catch up with the others. 

“Giddy up horsie!” Changbin kicked at his steed with his heels.

“You want to get thrown cowboy?”

“Whoa, easy there…” Changbin winked at Felix.

When they got to the emergency ward, Chan deposited Changbin on a chair in the waiting room and went to grab a triage nurse. Felix sat down next to Changbin. “Hyung, does it hurt?”

Changbin waved his hand. The tea towel had smiling pineapples embroidered on it and it seemed a little too happy considering the situation. “It's not too bad...I feel more pain when Jeongin mangles my beautiful accounting spreadsheets.”

Felix studied Changbin's face. He was sweating a little and he looked pale. As he had learned over the past year of knowing Changbin, the constant jokes were a deflection. Felix patted his knee gently. “I'm sure you won't have to wait long, it's pretty quiet. Look, Chan-hyung is coming back already.”

Chan strode back over to them holding a clipboard. “OK, I've filled in most of this already, just check I got everything right?”

Felix was looking around nervously. “I've never had to go to hospital before. Like for an emergency that is.” He looked at his cousin.”This place kind of makes me nervous.”

Chan smiled comfortingly.”I think it's normal to be nervous here...people don't go to hospital unless they or their loved ones are hurt or sick.”

“Naw, I'm a loved one?” Changbin gasped. “Channie-hyung, I'm not sure if my black shriveled heart can take this.”

“Well you're in the right place if it gives out then huh? Hurry up with those forms!”

Felix's phone dinged. “Oh, it's Seungmin. I'll let him know were still in the waiting room.”

  
  


<>

 

After about a half hour, a voice suddenly called out from the corridor. 

“Seo Changbin?”

“That's you dude.” The nurse saw Chan's waving hand and she pushed a wheelchair over. “Hey, nice ride.”

“As long as she doesn't drive like Seungmin, I'll be happy.”

“Hey, you got here in one piece didn't you? How about a little gratitude?”

The nurse let Chan push the wheelchair. “Just wait in room 16,  the doctor will be with you shortly.” She guided them to the right hallway and left.

They made their way to the room, Changbin and Seungmin bickering the whole time.

“How the fuck does someone with the nickname Snail, drive like Vin Diesel?”

“Vin Diesel is HOT so I'm OK with this comparison.”

“Let me clarify, drives like Vin Diesel in the part where he flips his car and it explodes into a fireball.”

“Next to you, he would still be damn attractive with half his face burnt off, so I'm still alright with being compared to him!”

Chan shushed them. “Guys, there are actual sick people here.”

“Oh Changbin-hyung is definitely sick, I've seen what he calls aegyo.” Seungmin shuddered but still managed to dodge Changbin's slap.

Chan was about to physically separate the two when the door opened.

“OK, Mr Seo?”

The doctor entered and looked up just in time to see Chan shielding Seungmin from Changbin’s flailing arm. The three froze while Felix snickered. “I guess the patient's right arm is uninjured then?”

Chan yanked Seungmin away from Changbin and smiled winningly at the doctor. “Children, if you could behave please?” 

Changbin held up his wrapped hand.  “Hehe sorry Doctor. It's this one and my ankle.”

The doctor put down his clipboard and went to unwrap Changbin's hand. “I'm Doctor Kim by the way.”

Felix looked away as the towel on Changbin's hand seemed to be getting bloodier the more the doctor unwrapped. He didn't particularly want to see this, so he focused on Chan's face. Oddly, Chan was staring intently at the doctor.

“Hm, well it doesn't look like it will need surgery or anything.” Doctor Kim was studying the gash on Changbin's hand. “I'm just going to clean it up a little and put in a few stitches. Let me get some things.” He strode out of the room.

Changbin was inspecting the gash with morbid fascination. “Oooh, gnarly.”

Felix looked pointedly up at the ceiling. “Ew, no hyung.”

“Come on Lix, take a look at my insides.”

“Hyung no!”

Seungmin hugged Felix. “I'm kind of surprised Changbin-hyung has red blood. I thought it would be green and acidic and when the doctor poked at the cut, a miniature version of hyung would leap out and kill everyone. ”

“Oh haha, you're a regular comedian.”

The doctor returned a moment later and Felix winced when he saw the items on his tray. Doctor Kim placed a small syringe and placed a sterile pack of gauze and wipes down on the bed. “Right, let's clean this, shall we? After I numb your hand, let me know if you feel any discomfort.” He quickly prepped Changbin's hand, moved it to the wheeled table and leaned forward to prod the cut with a pair of forceps. 

As he poked it, he seemed to spot something in the wound. “Hey...what the heck is tha- ARGHHH!” He suddenly jumped back with a yell, clutching his eye.  “Oh God, it got me!”

Everyone, understandably, freaked the fuck out.

Felix and Seungmin both screeched and practically collided together in a violent hug, Changbin grabbed his hand back looking horrified and Chan nearly flipped the bed.

Just as suddenly as he had yelled, Doctor Kim dropped his hand and laughed. They all stared at him in shock.

Doctor Kim chuckled. “Got you.”

There was silence for a split second before…

“What the actual fuck?!”

“The fuck kind of doctor would do that!”

Felix was clutching Seungmin in almost a chokehold. “Are you serious!”

Doctor Kim grinned. “Sorry, I couldn't resist. I overheard you mention Alien.”

Changbin was clutching his hand and staring at the doctor. “Can I request another doctor?”

“You can, but I'm warning you we all get a bit unstable after a long shift. No guarantee you'll get a more normal one.” Doctor Kim smiled. “I am sorry, it wasn't very professional. I just got the impression a few people here were nervous and I wanted to lighten the mood.”

He motioned for Changbin to put his hand back down. “OK, let's sort this hand and ankle out. I think you're going to need a couple of stitches after all.”

Felix’s face broke into a grin and Chan laughed. “To be honest, you got us pretty good there Doctor.”

“You can call me Woojin.” The doctor glanced at Chan before turning back to Changbin. “So what happened to you anyway, Mr Seo?”

“OK, definitely call me Changbin, Mr Seo is an adult and that's not me. I fell off a table trying to change a light bulb at my friend’s shop.”

“Oh, what kind of shop does he have?”

“It’s a coffee shop. PACE Coffee, have you heard of it?” 

When Woojin shook his head, Chan butted in. “It’s not far from here, you should try it. It's got awesome coffee and amazing cakes.”

“That's not a biased review, is it?”

Chan shrugged and grinned. “Well, there might be a little conflict of interest on my part.”

“I'm a doctor at an ER. I'll drink anything caffeinated as long as it's hot. Where is it?”

“Just look up PACE Coffee. It's on the ground floor of SKZ Place Apartments.”

Woojin looked up as he put in the final stitch. “Huh, know if there's any units available? My lease at my current place is nearly up and the landlord is an absolute dick.”

Chan seemed to light up considerably. “Actually, I think there might be.”

“The landlord there is not too shabby either.” Felix smiled sneakily and nudged Chan, who blushed slightly. “Me and Seungmin live there and we're very happy. The apartments are really nice. Management is OK too - easy to bully when you need things.” He ducked Chan's slap at his head.

Woojin was carefully wrapping Changbin's hand in gauze. “I'll have to get your landlord's details off you then.”

Seungmin was very unsubtly wiggling his eyebrows at Chan while Felix grinned deviously.

“Oh yes sure.” said Chan faintly. “I have his card right here.”

Woojin took a few minutes to assess Changbin's ankle and foot and deemed it to be a sprain. He expertly wrapped the ankle in gauze and stuck a sparkly yellow smiley face sticker on Changbin's shirt for good measure. “So everyone will know what a brave boy you were”, he said as Seungmin sniggered.

“What, no lollipop?”

“Oh no, we don't give those out any more. Not good for teeth. Now remember to stay off that foot for a few days.” 

“Will Changbin need to come back to get the stitches out?” Strangely, Chan looked hopeful.

“Nope.” Chan’s face fell slightly. Woojin quickly tidied up and handed Changbin an extra roll of gauze and tape. “The stitches will dissolve on their own. Change the dressing in a couple of days. I'll get the nurse to give you a prescription for some pain killers and a short course of antibiotics.”

“Thanks Doc!”

Woojin smiled at the group. “Well, I can actually say you've been my favorite visitors this shift. Sorry about the scare earlier.”

Changbin held out his good hand to shake. “All good. You nearly made Seungmin cry, so that's a win in my books.”

Woojin clapped Seungmin on the shoulder. “Well, if you give me your landlord's details, I can scare Seungmin-ssi much more often.”

Changbin smiled deviously at Chan. “Well Mr Landlord? Are you going to hand over your card or should I?”

Woojin turned to Chan, eyebrow raised. “Wait, you're the landlord?”

“Uh yeah, I'm Chan. Nice to meet you?” he held out his hand.

Woojin studied him for a moment. Then he smiled and grasped his hand. “Likewise, Chan.”

 

<>

 

To: Bang Chan

Sent: August 20 11:40am

From: Yang Jeongin

Subject: Application for SKZ Place - Kim Woojin

 

Hyung,

That application you told me to look out for arrived! You can stop bugging me about it now >_>

See attached. Do you want me to check his references?

 

Jeongin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT EPISODE:  
> Chapter 4 - The intern  
> Where Jeongin crosses to the dark side and flexes his maknae powers
> 
> 'He flicked through folders on the server, quickly navigating to the file and attached it to the email. The cursor shot to the corner of the screen and barely holding back a triumphant yell, Jeongin hit ‘SEND’. He watched with great satisfaction as the email disappeared from his outbox. Done. 30 pages of slow, tortuous editing was finally, FINALLY done. He glanced at the clock at the bottom of the screen and punched the air. Take that, Changbin-hyung, I told you I'd be done by 5pm!'


End file.
